


who's gonna catch me when i fall?

by vkt_kai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Kyungsoo thinks badly of himself, M/M, Vampires, aka he's the vampire, jongin's human, not much though, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkt_kai/pseuds/vkt_kai
Summary: Jongin and Kyungsoo are happy. Well, as happy as a three hundred year old vampire and twenty year old human can get, that is.Kyungsoo doesn't like his feeding habits. Jongin does.Sadness ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title is taken from luhan's song "who's gonna catch me when i fall"  
> thank you for reading this lmao i enjoy edgy vampire kyungsoo

Kyungsoo was hyper-sensitive to the warm feeling of the human lying next to him. He could hear his heartbeat, slow and steady against the silence of the room. He was finally sleeping. Kyungsoo felt bad that his boyfriend adjusted his sleeping patterns to follow those of his vampiric self and he knew the younger was still getting used to sleeping against his inner clock. It was a miracle for him to fall asleep without Kyungsoo lying in the bed next to him during the day, and lucky enough, Kyungsoo got insanely drowsy during the day.

                The curtains were drawn tightly to block any bright sunlight from streaming in. Jongin had argued earlier with him about leaving the curtains open, refusing “to let my love’s ivory skin, that I love so much, burn while we sleep.” Kyungsoo hadn’t been worried since the blankets usually provided enough protection, but Jongin was having none of it. Kyungsoo had to admit that he appreciated the human’s genuine concern.

                In a way, it felt to Kyungsoo that Jongin was losing his humanity by being with a vampire. Jongin begged to differ; he would give up anything for the damned bloodsucker.

                “Kyungsoo… get some sleep. I can hear you overthinking,” a raspy, sleepy voice cut into his thoughts like a knife. Jongin was looking up at him from dark lashes and sleep-bleary eyes. His hand settled against the curve of Kyungsoo’s hip, the warmth radiating into his chilled skin. Jongin’s thumb began rubbing circles into the skin, sending goosebumps down his leg, “you’re not hungry, right? I know you ate earlier but if you’re still hungry I’m fine with it…”

                Jongin was alert now, eyes bright and unblinking. His complete attention burned into his skin almost as harsh as the sun’s rays. He sat up and reached for the elder’s hand, “Soo… if you’re hungry it’s okay. You asking doesn’t bother me, but you shouldn’t hide it. Your health matters to me.”

                Kyungsoo knew what was coming next. Jongin would ruffle his hair and tug the collar of his night shirt to the side, baring his golden, sun-kissed skin for the vampire to drink. But then Jongin would remember that it was hard and obnoxious to get blood stains out of white clothing. Kyungsoo watched the younger give him a cheeky grin, clearly remembering, and instead tugged the shirt over his head and threw it to the floor. His dark, chestnut hair complimented his golden eyes, almost glowing in the darkness. Kyungsoo figured his own were a pale silver, clearly hungry for his lover’s blood. He usually didn’t get hungry this fast.

                He loved Jongin’s eyes to death (if he had any right to say that.) The human before him watched him carefully, probably trying to sense Kyungsoo’s mood. The vampire’s eyes betrayed him by lingering on the tan skin a heartbeat too long. Jongin tilted his head to the side, his jugular vein prominent against his skin.

                _Damn this kid,_ Kyungsoo thought. He knew that Jongin knew the elder would cave in the moment he said…

                _“Please…”_

                Fuck.

                With eye-blinding speed, Kyungsoo had the younger pinned underneath him, his wrists being held up above his head by Kyungsoo’s hands. A devilish grin spread across the human’s lips and he bared his neck to the vampire above him. Kyungsoo leaned over his neck, inhaling the other’s sweet scent before letting his breath fan over the warm skin. Jongin shivered, goosebumps crossing his arms and legs. Kyungsoo let his tongue draw a wet strip of saliva over his favorite spot, which just so happened to be Jongin’s sweet spot.

                Jongin knew better than to rush the elder, he loved letting Kyungsoo savor these moments. Although, his body burned with want, he wanted to feel the euphoria that Kyungsoo’s bite brought him. 

                Finally, Kyungsoo let his fangs puncture the golden skin, the sharpness of his teeth letting them break through the skin as if he was biting into an apple. Jongin took a sharp intake of breath, the pitch high. A warmth spread throughout his body as he became hyper-aware of Kyungsoo drawing the blood from him. The feeling spread from the place where his lover drank down to his fingertips and toes. God did he _love_ this.

                Kyungsoo’s grip on his wrists tightened, his nails breaking skin and drawing blood. Jongin arched up into the vampire’s body, his hands clenching at the pain, but he liked it. Jongin felt Kyungsoo’s eyelashes flutter against his neck and his body went pliant under the predator.

                If Jongin had to describe the feeling of Kyungsoo drinking from him, the best way he could explain it was like getting warm after being cold all day. The tingle of warmth spreads throughout your body, similar to drinking something hot and it makes your whole body feel warm. He loved this feeling more than any other in the whole world.

                He could feel the beginning tug of unconsciousness, his eyesight crinkling black at the edges. Kyungsoo could easily sense the other starting to slip away and pulled away reluctantly, his tongue catching the last drops of blood that welled up at the puncture wounds. At times like this, Kyungsoo was thankful that his saliva had healing properties. He watched the skin knit itself back together, leaving a dark bruise in its place.

                “Soo…” Jongin’s tone made Kyungsoo instantly let go of his wrists, his eyes peaking over the latter’s cheek. He looked up to find Jongin struggling to stay awake; he may have drained him a bit too much. Yet, Kyungsoo knew how much Jongin really liked it when he fed from him. He could tell by the way his body shifted under his own, his erratic heartbeat and flushed face; through the simple movements he made to let Kyungsoo know that he was fine and alive.

                “I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo mumbled, wiping away the blood slowly dripping down his chin. He averted his eyes and felt Jongin caress his cheek. His thumb swiped underneath his eye in a comforting movement.

                “You’re fine, Soo. You’re always fine,” the younger murmured, almost as if he didn’t want to be overheard. He closed his eyes for a second and reopened them to look up at Kyungsoo, “I could use a drink though.”

                Kyungsoo flung himself off the bed in a rush to sustain his lover, who was definitely weak after the amount of blood Kyungsoo had taken from him. Something sugary would do him good; juice would have to do the trick. Kyungsoo padded out to the kitchen and took out a cup and a jug of pomegranate juice. On his way out, he grabbed a banana because he knew Jongin loved them and they also helped with blood loss.

                When he came back in, Jongin was sitting on the edge of the bed, head drooping a bit and his t-shirt still thrown on the floor. His head lifted up the moment he heard Kyungsoo walk in, “don’t beat yourself up for needing to eat. We all do it, Soo. It may not be in the same way but you have to live too.”

                They both knew that Kyungsoo felt otherwise about his life. He’d been alive longer than 3 times Jongin’s age. He felt that he lived too long, who had the right to take life to sustain their own? However, no matter how much Jongin wanted to bring up possible immortality so he could be with Kyungsoo forever, he wouldn’t. He refused to ask Kyungsoo for something he despised so much about himself.

Jongin knew he had to ask before it was too late though and he feared Kyungsoo’s rejection more than anything else.


End file.
